Convergence
Convergence The Convergence *Brainiac (New Earth) appropriates the Hollow Earth of Skartaris and relocates it near Vanishing Point. Brainiac's "Farming" *Brainiac (New Earth) domes 30th Century Metropolis. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Bizarro World. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes the bottle city of Kandor. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Atlanta, Georgia. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Cap's Hobby Shop World. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Durvale. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Electropolis. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Earth-A. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Earth-C- and the Justa Lotta Animals. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Follywood, Califurnia and the Zoo Crew. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Fawcett City (Earth-S). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (Earth-1). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Hub City (Earth-4). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Metropolis (Earth-3). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Metropolis (Earth-2). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Metropolis (Superman Red/Blue). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes New York City (Earth-X). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Qward (Anti-Matter Universe). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes New York City (Earth-A.D.). Crisis on Infinite Earths occurs and resets the Multiverse *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (Pre-Zero Hour). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (Gaslight). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (Red Rain). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Metropolis (Pre-Zero Hour). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes 31st Century Metropolis. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes New York City, Angor and the Extremists. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes San Diego, California (Wildstorm). Zero Hour occurs and resets the Multiverse *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Moscow (Red Son). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Metropolis (Generations). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Metropolis (Kingdom Come). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes the 853rd Century Metropolis. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (Batman Beyond). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (Just Imagine). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Central City (Tangent Universe). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes El Inferno (Justice Riders). Infinite Crisis occurs and resets the Multiverse *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (New Earth). Flashpoint occurs and resets the Multiverse *Brainiac (New Earth) observes the Flashpoint event and survives the timeline reset. Breaking into the Multiverse, he observes alternate realities and seeks more power to become the most intelligent being in the Multiverse by going back in time to evolve like the monitors did. However, he is caught in a "storm" created by Superboy-Prime when he escaped during the Infinite Crisis and lost in a tear in reality caused by Mister Mind during its attempt to eat the Multiverse. When he re-emerged, he was transformed by cancerous growths caused by exposure to the Multiverse and witnessed the post-Flashpoint Prime Earth. *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (Flashpoint). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes Gotham City (Injustice). *Brainiac (New Earth) domes New York City (Future's End). Convergence Convergence= *Telos imprisons any Time Masters within Skartaris. Shakira tries to recruit them to aid the Warlord in fighting Deimos. *Telos destroys Gotham City (Injustice). *Brainiac (New Earth) transports the remnants of the JSA of the New 52 Earth-2 (Batman (New 52 Earth-2), Jay Garrick (New 52 Earth-2), Alan Scott (New 52 Earth-2), Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2), Val-Zod (New 52 Earth-2) and Yolanda Montez (New 52 Earth-2)) to Telos. *While attempting to dome New York City (Prime Earth (5 Years from now)), Brainiac (New Earth) is trapped within a U-Sphere by Mister Terrific (Prime Earth (5 Years from now)), Batman (Prime Earth (5 Years from now)), Brother Eye (Prime Earth (5 Years from now)) and Ray Palmer (Prime Earth (5 Years from now)). *With his master missing, Telos sees the arrival of the New 52 Earth-2 remnants as a sign to enact the final experiment of pitting the champions of each domed city against each other in a tournament to decide which time era/city will continue to exist. *Telos releases the domes of all the cities and returns the powers of the inhabitants. *In a bid to coax the inhabitants into fighting, Telos teleports the OMAC armies of New York City (Future's End) into Gotham City (Just Imagine). Gotham City (Just Imagine) is destroyed. *After being forced to watch the massacre of Gotham City (Just Imagine), Batman (New 52 Earth-2), Jay Garrick (New 52 Earth-2), Alan Scott (New 52 Earth-2), Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2), Val-Zod (New 52 Earth-2) and Yolanda Montez (New 52 Earth-2) break free and beat back Telos. *Sensing an area beneath a ruined city that Telos feared, the heroes of New 52 Earth-2 set out to investigate it. *In an attempt to recruit allies, Batman (New 52 Earth-2) and Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2) enter Gotham City (New Earth). *Entering the Batcave (New Earth), Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2) encounters Alfred Pennyworth (New Earth) as Batman (New 52 Earth-2) encounters Batman (New Earth) in the manor upstairs. *Jay Garrick (New 52 Earth-2), Alan Scott (New 52 Earth-2), Val-Zod (New 52 Earth-2) and Yolanda Montez (New 52 Earth-2) circumnavigate a battle between Red Superman (Superman Red/Blue) and Blue Superman (Superman Red/Blue) versus Kara Kent (Generations) and Joel Kent (Generations) before coming upon the remnants of the Justice Riders in the El Inferno (Justice Riders) dome. *Batman (New Earth) gives Batman (New 52 Earth-2) the keys to the Batmobile 2009 to aid in their quest and a Kevlar suit to Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2). *Reaching the ruins, Jay Garrick (New 52 Earth-2), Alan Scott (New 52 Earth-2), Val-Zod (New 52 Earth-2) and Yolanda Montez (New 52 Earth-2) rescue Deimos from Telos' drones. *Telos confronts the city of Kandor over they're refusal to fight and destroys them. *Batman (New 52 Earth-2) and Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2) arrive to aid Jay Garrick (New 52 Earth-2), Alan Scott (New 52 Earth-2), Val-Zod (New 52 Earth-2) and Yolanda Montez (New 52 Earth-2) in fighting Telos' drone, resulting in the Batmobile being incapacitated. *As the others follow Deimos underground into Skartaris, Batman (New 52 Earth-2) and Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2) stay above to fend off various villains from Gotham City (New Earth); including Absence, Doctor Hurt, Flamingo, Joker, King Coal, Man-Bat, Mister Zsasz, Professor Pyg, Riddler, and White Knight. As Batman blows up the Batmobile; killing himself and a majority of the villains, Telos arrives and kills the Joker. *Telos saves Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2) from the Joker (New Earth) and while observing the enfolding battles between the Dome Cities, Grayson tries to convince Telos to stop the tournament. *Deimos recruits the aid of Jay Garrick (New 52 Earth-2), Alan Scott (New 52 Earth-2), Val-Zod (New 52 Earth-2) and Yolanda Montez (New 52 Earth-2) to defeat the Warlord (Travis Morgan) by convincing them that the Warlord was a villain. *Deimos siphons the power of the imprisoned Time Masters and uses it to free Brainiac (New Earth) from the T-Sphere. However, after peering into Telos' past, Deimos reveals to Telos that Brainiac had captured and converted him and his planet into what they now are. *On their way to returning to the besieged castle, Warlord and Tara are attacked by the Lizard-men and Tara is killed. Warlord continues on to confront Deimos who uses his new power to forcibly age and kill the hero. *As the heroes escape Skartaris and attempt to unit the heroes of the Dome Cities to fight Deimos, Deimos enters Brainiac's chamber and offers the survival of the worlds that serve under his rule. In reality, he intends to have them kill each other and from the power of their deaths create a new universe which he can control. *Telos falls out of synch with the Multiverse and begins appearing in the universe of Earth Prime attracting the attention of the Red Lantern Corps, Superman, Supergirl, the Guardians of the Universe, Nix Uotan and Darkseid. *Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2), Alan Scott (New 52 Earth-2), Val-Zod (New 52 Earth-2) and Jay Garrick (New 52 Earth-2) come across a battle between the Titans and the Extremists. The Extremists retreat back to Deimos as the heroes of New Earth arrive to lend a hand. Superman (New Earth) instructs the other heroes to recruit as many allies as possible to fight Deimos and his forces. *Before embarking to find allies himself, Superman (New Earth) instructs Richard Grayson (New 52 Earth-2) to find and talk to Telos; having heard the pair's previous conversations. *The united heroes of the Dome Cities confront Deimos, who summons his own allies to battle. *Temporal and Antimatter energy begins erupting from the planet, forcing Superman (Earth Prime) to order all observers to withdraw from the area. |-| Gotham City (New Earth)= *Brainiac's dome falls over Gotham. *Gothamites go stir-crazy and release the zoo animals. Unable to stop them, Stephanie Brown retired from her role as Batgirl. *Gotham opts to breed guinea pigs for meat. *Cassandra Cain and Timothy Drake begin patroling together. *Stephanie works as an assistant nurse and shares an apartment with Cassandra Cain. *Telos releases the domes of all the cities and returns the powers of the inhabitants. *Cassandra and Timothy attempt to retrain Stephanie for her fight. While attempting to qwell a roit of Gothamites attempting to escape the city via the bridge, Stephanie, Cassandra and Timothy are teleported into the desert by Telos. *An earthquake erupts due to the battle in Skartaris. *Cassandra Cain, Timothy Drake and Stephanie Brown waken after sleeping in the desert. Stephanie is ambushed by Catman (Flashpoint) while attempting to go to the bathroom while Cassandra and Timothy are ambushed by General Grodd (Flashpoint). *As Cassandra and Timothy are defeated, Stephanie convinces Catman to throw the fight, resulting in the combatants being teleported back to their respective cities. *Stephanie and Timothy renew their relationship. |-| Gotham City (Flashpoint)= *Catman enters Gotham to acquire weapons for his war against General Grodd in Capetown, South Africa. Grodd follows. *Brainiac's dome falls over Gotham. *Catman captures a depowered Grodd and locks him in the zoo. *Telos releases the domes of all the cities and returns the powers of the inhabitants. *With his powers returned, Grodd escapes the zoo and is confronted by Catman. When Catman is teleported to the desert to fight Stephanie Brown, Grodd follows. *Cassandra Cain, Timothy Drake and Stephanie Brown waken after sleeping in the desert. Stephanie is ambushed by Catman (Flashpoint) while attempting to go to the bathroom while Cassandra and Timothy are ambushed by General Grodd (Flashpoint). *As Cassandra and Timothy are defeated, Stephanie convinces Catman to throw the fight, resulting in the combatants being teleported back to their respective cities. Afterwards *Lois Lane (New Earth), Superman (New Earth) and they're baby arrive on Earth Prime as Darkseid attacks and the Justice League is first formed. *Taking the family name "White", Lois and Clark settle on a farm near Lancaster, California, as Lois writes books that out criminals as "Author X" and Clark settles natural disasters without being seen. Brainiac1.png Brainiac2.png BrainiacBottleCity2.png Convergence3.png Convergence4.png Convergence8.jpg convergence-2015-008-011.jpg ConvergenceMultiversalGrouping.png convergencesuperman.jpg.jpg final.jpg Futures End1kk.jpg Futures End2d.jpg Telos1.png Telos2.png Telos3.png Telos4.png Telos5.png Telos6.png Trivia *Batman (New Earth)'s suit changes throughout his appearances (sometimes multiple times in the same comic) due poor communication between the comic artists. Information Databank Category:Information